


No Limits

by Akela_Victoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akela_Victoire/pseuds/Akela_Victoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 18: LA MARIONNETTISTE. Nothing and no one is off-limits to Papillion and his Akumas. Not even a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU'VE NOT WATCHED EPISODE 18 OF THE FRENCH DUB AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS.
> 
> This story will be cross-posted on fanfiction.net under the name Akela Victoire.
> 
> This is just a little something I whipped up after seeing that last episode. To me, it signalled a new low for Papillion/Hawk Moth.
> 
> Akumatising a freaking child...
> 
> It did answer my question on if young children could fall victim to him, but still... yeesh.

Papillion stood in his lair as the giant circular window closed, contemplating the failure of his latest Akuma victim, La Marionnettiste.

The white butterflies fluttered around his feet and as the closing window cut off the last of the light from outside and the room was plunged into darkness, they became the only source of light.

He should have known that a child wouldn't be able to do the job.

A mere _child,_ probably not older than five years old had been the latest... _host_ for one of his Akumas, becoming _La_ _Marionnettiste,_ a villainess who could not only fly, but could control others through some dolls that her babysitter had apparently made.

Dolls of three of his former Akuma victims (Lady WiFi, Dessinateur and Rogercop), plus that _accursed_ Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Blasts from the past, if you will...

He saw an opportunity in the anger of that little girl and he took it.

He had never Akumatised a child before today. It had been much easier than the teenagers and adults that had fallen under his spell.

Children's emotions are often _so much simpler_ than older people's.

Less complicated.

Easier to manipulate.

They often became well and truly upset over things that most adults would not be bothered by.

Like not getting the toy they wanted.

All it took was the loss of an inane _toy_ to trigger what he liked to call his 'Akuma Host Sense' and he was ready to go.

He saw the little girl, holding her _precious_ little toy wand and sulking over the loss of a doll.

Sure, many children in Paris would have fallen victim to him if all it took was them sulking over something their parents did not allow them to have, but she... that little girl in particular... his senses had zoomed in on her...

He was sure that Ladybug, Chat Noir and eventually all of Paris would be appalled that he'd taken advantage of a child, but whatever opportunity comes your way, you have to be able to seize and take control of it.

Regardless of _who or what_ is in your way at the time.

For a child, she had actually done _better_ than some of his older victims, even if the young girl had to be coached along more than they had to be...

They would call it evil; he called it ambition, determination. Willing to do whatever it takes to get your goal. No limits in your sight, real or imagined.

 _So what_ if you had to do something other people would hate more than usual to get what you wanted?

He wanted the Miraculous. He wanted Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring to achieve his goals and if he had to make a mere child his puppet... his _M_ _arionnettiste_ to do it, he would.

He wasn't about to let a small thing like morals get in the way of his ambition; he wasn't going to let a little thing like _morals_ limit his opportunities to achieve his ultimate goal.

He saw no limits to what he had to do.

Not age (whether young or old), not time of day, _nothing_ would limit him or hold him back when he saw an opportunity to get whatever he wanted.

 

 


End file.
